southparkgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thief
The Thief class is one of the available classes in South Park: The Stick of Truth. Summary The Thief class is an excellent option for those who wish to inflict a multitude of status effects to whittle down an opponent's HP and break past their defenses with non-direct status damage. Their attacks may be low power, but many of their weaponry inflicts the Bleed status effect. When they inflict the Bleed status effect, the power of their attacks can become more devastating, particularly with Backstab, easily inflicting 12,000 or more damage at max. Tactics To play as the Thief class efficiently, players must be familiar with the Patch system, and modify their weaponry and armor accordingly. A good tactic is to place status-inflicting patches on your weaponry and vampirism on your armor, due to thief armor having no armor whatsoever. The first perk Thieves should unlock is Bloodlust, then they should work on Pyromaniac, Dirty Fighter, and Necessary Roughness. Special Attacks Backstab (6 PP) Description: Slips it into the last enemy in a row, dealing heavy damage and if done successfully, inflicting Bleeding as well. Directions: (PC) Left-click for every flash. (PS3) Press X for every flash. Availability: At the start Rank 2: Increases the damage of your Backstab attacks. Rank 3: Backstab now deals extra damage for every stack of Bleeding on the target! Rank 4: Successful Backstabs now inflict two stacks of Bleeding. Rank 5: Stunned targets take additional damage. Extra notes: This attack pierces defense. When upgraded twice, the blade is changed from a thin knife to a thicker, sharper blade. Mug (8 PP) Description: Stuns your targets on a Perfect Success and then steals an item from their inventory. Directions: (PC) Left-click when your hand flashes. Availability: Level 2 Rank 2: Increases the damage of your Mug attacks. Rank 3: Successful stealing attempts now also swipe a random beneficial status effect from your target. Rank 4: When you successfully steal from an enemy, you also restore a few HP. Rank 5: Increases the duration of the Stun inflicted by Mug. Execute (10 PP) Description: Pummel an enemy with a flying barrage of Armor-shredding and Shield-smashing weaponry. Directions: (PC) Press W to jump, and mash Left-click at the peak of your jump. Availability: Level 5 Rank 2: Inflict more damage with your finishing strike! Rank 3: Inflict extra damage against stunned targets. Rank 4: Savor the violence and gain Attack Up after a Perfect Success. Rank 5: Take another action if Execute knocks out your target. Stink Bombs (7 PP) Description: Toss rotten eggs at your target, causing Gross Out and removing beneficial status effects. Throw more eggs when done perfectly. Directions: (PC) Mash Left-click Availability: Level 8 Rank 2: Increases the damage inflicted by each stink bomb. Rank 3: Increases the number of stink bombs thrown per turn. Rank 4: Stink Bombs now Piss Off your foes, forcing them to attack you without special abilities. Rank 5: Unlocks a finishing throw that hurls the remaining carton of eggs at your foes. Death of a Thousand Cuts (20 PP, 15 after rank 4) Description: Call on your shadowy network of Thieves to ambush your foes with a barrage of attacks, each causing Bleeding if done perfectly. Directions: (PC) Use WASD to direct the thieves to attack. Two of the five slashes requires the use of two keys at the same time. Availability: Level 10 Rank 2: Increases the damage of each hit delivered by Death of a Thousand Cuts. Rank 3: Enemies struck now suffer Attack Down. Rank 4: Reduces the PP cost to use this ability. Rank 5: Each successful hit now restores some HP. Trivia *The Thief is the only class that gains ranged weapons upon ranking up, obtaining Throwing Knives when ranking up to Commander Douchebag, and Fucking Ninja Stars to King Douchebag. *The Thief is the only class that can defeat the invulnerable Kenny through stealing the buff using the Mug. Category:Classes Category:Playable characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters